


Your Impinged Upon Flesh

by keelover



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comic), Teen Titans
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Romance, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelover/pseuds/keelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kon moved lower, mouth gliding from one point to another, seeking each mark Tim considered a flaw; a defect that proved him imperfect, incapable of truly being an efficient hero. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Impinged Upon Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/2410.html?thread=199530#t199530) prompt over on dcu_memes.

Kon stared down at Tim, his body languidly splayed across the bed; naked and painted in the pale light the moon had to offer. Kon was pleased with himself; he had Tim open and waiting for him. It had taken him nearly three weeks to get Tim to this point, and he had worked extremely hard for this moment. Tim's ass was raised slightly in the air, hips grinding into the mattress as he gripped eagerly at the sheets beneath him. Kon loved to watch the otherwise stoic boy squirm so desperately once his resolve had faded away.

 

Kon hadn't understood why Tim was so distant when it came to them being together physically. Tim could kiss him with passion, cradle his face in his hands, and touch Kon in every way that drove him to the brink of insanity, but when Kon went to reciprocate; however, the other boy would shut down within a matter of seconds. When Kon would reach his hand underneath Tim's shirt or tunic, Tim would clutch at his wrist, and refrain him. Kon was left to grasp at straws, get close to Tim only if the other had his shirt on.

 

“Conner,” Tim groaned, words muffled.

 

“Rollover,” Kon said, and Tim let out a low-pitched whine. Tim did as told, chest flushed a pink color, cock in a similar fashion, raised towards the flat of his stomach.

 

Kon bit his lips. “Good,” he said.

 

Kon moved closer, hand settling on one of Tim's knees, tactile telekinesis touching and smoothing over Tim's entire body. Tim keened, body arching; this had been an unfair game Kon had been playing for nearly two hours now. Kon studied him, fingers trailing up along Tim's throat. The scar Jason had left behind was faint now, hardly visible to the naked eye. Kon leaned down, tongue tracing over the raised flesh, knees settling on either side of Tim's body.

 

Kon moved lower, mouth gliding from one point to another, seeking each mark Tim considered a flaw; a defect that proved him imperfect, incapable of truly being an efficient hero. Kon thought otherwise, fingers cavorting along Tim's ribs, and he wondered how many Tim had broke. Several major scars lined Tim's body, each a close call. Tim took in a sharp intake of breath as Kon's tongue flattened over the pock Tim had sustained not too long ago; a sword through his back all thanks to Cass. The image caused a pang to enter through Kon's heart, but he moved on.

 

“You're so insanely hot,” Kon commended, the word 'beautiful' lost on the tip of his tongue. “So perfect,” he added, fingers tightening around Tim's wrists as he pinned his arms above his head.

 

“Don't ever hide from me, please,” Kon said, voice stern as their eyes locked on to each other. “Tell me you won't hide from me.”

 

Tim tiled his head back, lips pursed as he fought the others instructions. It was a fight he would never win. “I won't,” he said, eventually.

 

“Good,” Kon said, licking and biting at Tim's bottom lip. “Perfect.”

 

Kon pressed his mouth hotly against Tim's, tongue tracing along the seam of his lips, dipping into Tim's mouth as the other boy pushed forward. Kon gripped the side of Tim's face, weary of his own strength, as he reached down in between their bodies to lovingly stroke him. Tim responded by tugging Kon's short hair desperately, almost methodically, teeth catching at Kon's jaw.

 

“Turn over for me,” Kon whispered, eyes heady as he caught the lobe of Tim's ear in between his teeth.

 

Tim moaned, short and reserved, and completely Tim-like. “Conner, where are you're manners?” he questioned, voice slightly hitched.

 

Kon grinned mischievously down at him, tip of his index finger circling around Tim's entrance. “Please,” he said, finger dipping just barely in.

 

Kon sat up, and Tim moved onto his stomach. He took to admiring Tim's body once again; it couldn't be helped, really. Kon loved this, when the moon poured in through Tim's bedroom window, the only good thing about this gloomy city, Kon thought. The entrance wound through Tim's back hypnotized him, and made him ill all at the same time. Kon stood up, bending down, soothing his tongue from the base of Tim's ankle all the way up to his inner thigh.

 

Kon used his tactile telekinesis to immobilize Tim, they had agreed upon this, and Kon was going to see it through. His teeth skimmed along Tim's right cheek, biting playfully as the other boy hissed. Tim groaned, Kon's mouth claiming the skin against an old surgical scar he had suffered three years back. Kon reached over to his right, hand rummaging in the beside table for a condom and bottle of lube that was running increasingly low. Kon's body draped over Tim's, covering him as their legs intertwined together.

 

Kon spread Tim's cheeks, slipping in between the mounds of flesh, grinding against him as Tim shoved his face into his pillow. Kon kissed the space in between Tim's shoulder blades, lips moving upward towards the nape of his neck. Kon knew it was a sensitive spot, fingers raking through the cropped hair there. Tim had been seriously burned, and it was a miracle that his hair had even grown back. The skin there was different; pigment darker, texture ridged and almost sponge-like.

 

“I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress, nice and slow,” Kon mentioned, second finger hooking inside of Tim's body as he worked him open. “Gonna touch you everywhere.”

 

Tim merely nodded, face tilted up as the two kissed. Kon took himself in hand, guiding himself towards Tim's entrance as he slowly began to press in. Tim's arm bent backwards, fingers digging into Kon's bicep as he settled fully inside him. Kon kissed Tim's cheek, muttering words the other boy couldn't quite make out. The scar on the back of Tim's arm was a mystery,and anytime Kon brought it up, Tim changed the subject.

 

“How'd you get this one?” he questioned, mouthing at Tim's pulse point.

 

Tim groaned softly as Kon stilled. “Conner,” he said, voice quiet but strong.

 

“Tim.”

 

“Kids, at school. I was playing on the top of the slide, and they pushed me off. Stray nail caught me.”

 

“And what happened to those kids?”

 

“Nothing. I didn't tell anyone, just went home.”

 

Kon was saddened by the confession, and he knew that Tim had probably told anyone about it until just then. Kon pressed a kiss to Tim's nape, smoothing his hand over the marred flesh.“Jerks,” he said, and Tim laughed, idly agreeing with him.

 

Kon smirked, raising up onto the palms of his hands, placing either arm on the outside of Tim's shoulders. Kon's chest pressed flushed against Tim's back, his hips rolling forward as hebegan to move insistently. Tim's head fell back, mouth falling open as Kon moved deeper within him. Kon loved this, loved the feeling of Tim beneath him, opening up just for him. No one ever got to see this side of Tim, no one except Kon.

 

The larger of the two placed a hand on Tim's thigh, spreading him open around him. Kon's fingers glided along Tim's right hip, sliding under and over his abdomen, feeling as Tim gasped for each and every breath, crying out as Kon found that certain spot within him. Kon tilted Tim's head to the side as he drove harder inside him. Kon brought Tim closer to him, raising his hips just to keep him on edge. Tim pushed back, the skin on skin contact nearly too much to comprehend.

 

Kon took Tim in hand as the slender of the two thrust forward, relieved to have such attention paid to him. Kon jerked Tim off in the same rhythm he moved inside him, twisting his wrist when he knew Tim wouldn't expect it; which was rather hard, what with Tim expecting everything. Tim's breathing became shallow, Kon throwing his entire body in to driving Tim pass his breaking point. “Come on, wonder boy. I know you want to let go,” Kon whispered into Tim's ear, causing the other boys arms to quiver and nearly give out; release coating Kon's hand in uneven mixtures. Kon's climax followed not too long after.

 

“You know I hate when you call me that,” Tim said as they rested upon his bed, bodies sloppily puzzled together.

 

“I'll never _not_  call you that. No matter what you change your name to. Not even if you become Batman.”

 

“Kon, I never want to become Batman.”

 

“I'm just saying, and not for nothing, you were insanely hot as Batman, all in charge. I mean, besides being homicidal, and stuff.”

 

“Conner.”

 

“Okay, sorry. You don't have to worry, Rob. That's not our future. You won't be evil, I won't be evil, or a clone.”

 

“How do you know that?” Tim questioned, wide blue eyes peering skeptically at him.

 

“I just do. We'll either be good guys, or out of the super hero business. Either way, we'll be together.”

 

“Did you think that way with Cassie, too?”

 

“No,” Kon admitted, hand folding over the center of Tim's chest.

 

“I mean, I tried. We both tried, but nothing really...seemed possible.”

 

“But you can imagine a life with me, of all people?”

 

“Tim, even as kids, even when I couldn't stand you, except not really, I couldn't imagine you not being there. I mean, it was different then, but I knew you were important to me. My best friend, the only guy who made sense, except when you didn't, and then I got to take over.” Tim laughed, and Kon frowned. “What?”

 

“I have insecurities about my body, the scars I have, but you. The future scares you really bad, doesn't it?” he questioned.

 

Kon took a deep breath, a bit unsettled. “A little. I mean, I shouldn't even have a future, but I do, and I really want you in it. I'm willing to do anything to make sure that happens.”

 

“No matter the outcome?”

 

“No matter the outcome.” Kon kissed Tim's bare shoulder, noticing how the other boy didn't flinch as Kon's eyes lingered upon his body. “Do you feel comfortable around me, now?” he questioned, curious.

 

Tim looked at Kon with a wry smile. “You didn't exactly leave it up for discussion.”

 

“Tell me the sex wasn't hotter with your shirt off.”

 

“The sex was more...intimate.”

 

“Hotter.”

 

Tim's smile widened. “ _Hotter_.”

 

Kon kissed his cheek. “Scars, your scars, are hot. They're beautiful, you know? They mean you had something horrible happen to you, but you came out on the other side.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I know so.”

 

“Oh, you do, do you?”

 

“Yeah, I do. I know, because I know you,” Kon said, stroking Tim's hair absentmindedly.

 

A few moments past, maybe a few hours, maybe a day, Kon really didn't know, was all for over exaggerating, but his fingers continued to tangle and untangle in Tim's hair as he thought about the future. If Tim could overcome his uneasiness with his marred body, then Kon could surely overcome his fear of the future. Kon kissed Tim's forehead, weary that he would have to make his exit soon, Batman not too keen on him sleeping with his former ward. Kon smiled, remembering the first time they were caught, and laughed. Whatever the future, no matter the outcome, Kon would have these memories, and he would hold on to them for as long as he lived.


End file.
